o4efandomcom-20200214-history
Homunculus
These abominations are not naturally born into the world. A homunculus is instead created through the eclectic art of alchemy, in which an artificial human is crafted around a 'Philosopher's Stone' using a great many human sacrifices to manufacture the stone. The stone is, in a sense, the master organ for the homunculus - granting the homunculus an amazing regenerative power, allowing them to heal almost instantly from blows that would kill most other creatures and even return from almost complete annihilation. All homunculi bear the Ouroboros mark, though the mark's location tends to very from homunculus to homunculus. Also each homuculus has an unnatural power that springs from the power of the Philosopher's Stone within them. The same unnatural power (with some exception) prevents Homunculi from every being able to perform alchemy. Because of the stigma against performing human transmutation, Homunculi are rather rare in the galaxy and associate with factions on a purely individual/small group basis. Special *'Natural Regeneration (Passive)': The Homunculus heals 2/hp naturally every two minutes. *'Natural Regeneration (Active)': The Homunculus can heal themselves 2d6+6 hp instantly by temporarily sacrificing 4 constitution. *'Homunculus Type': This is chosen at character creation and can not be changed. **'Natural Armor': Using their alchemical bodies, a homunculus born with this power can create a rock hard exoskeloten using carbon to reinforce their skin, greatly increasing their durability. +5 AC, Damage Reduction 10/-. Requires 2 temporary constitution points to maintain per round. **'Extendable Limbs': This homunculus power allows the user to extend a single appendage and use them as weapons. These can be made flexible like a whip or made rigid like a lance. User gets 2d4 piercing or slashing damage when using this power. Costs 2 Constitution points to maintain per round. An additional -1 CON must be spent for every three meters that the appendage extends. '' **'Shapeshifting': Using this power, the homunculus is not restricted to just their born form. Any living, humanoid form is available to the homunculus as long as they can imagine it and hold its shape. ''Requires 2 temporary constitution points to activate. '' **'Minor Future Sight': Foresight grants the homunculus the power to read their opponents. Any possible movement is presented to their eye granting the homunculus an overwhelming edge in combat. When activated, the character chooses a target and gains +2 to BaB, +2 to AC and +2 to all saves against that target. As long as the character keeps its target in view, they are immune to critical hits. Once activated, the target the character has cannot use magic or technology to hide their location. It takes -2 CON to activate the Future Sight and -1 CON/round to maintain. **'Acidic Saliva': The very spit in their mouth can corrode even the strongest of metals. Upon using, the saliva can deal 1d6+2 damage to an opponents armor. If the opponent is not wearing armor, the opponent takes 1d4+2 damage. **'Hydro-Kinetics': The homunculi is able to take on a liquid-shape, and effectively becomes immune to most conventional attacks (ballistic, physical attacks, etc). With this immunity, they gain a disadvantage to temperature extremes (Cold and heat). Upon a successful grapple attack, a homunculus with this ability can attempt to drown an opponent. ''It requires -1 CON/round to maintain the liquid shape. '' **'Alchemy''': Given their nature, most homunculi are unable to performs acts of alchemy...some however, are gifted with the ability. They are able to perform alchemy without an alchemical circle, but doing so requires a sacrifice of -5 CON. This feat allows the houmunculus to take the Alchemist class. Category:Race Category:Unaffliated